


Got Bruises On My Knees For You

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Mild S&M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean counts all his bruises. The tags are mostly implied stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Bruises On My Knees For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com) prompt Bruises.

Dean counted all the bruises on his skin, marking off which ones were from hunting and which ones were from Castiel. Dean knew all Cas’ bruises would have healed by now, a fact he wasn’t entirely jealous of, sometimes he liked having them. He liked to press his fingers on them and make them hurt again, remembering how he got them in the first place.

There was the perfectly circular bruise on his neck, the one that a few days ago still had easily defined teeth marks around it. 

There were the ten tiny bruises, five on each hip where Castiel had momentarily forgotten how strong his fingers could push into his skin.

Then there were the matching bruises on the backs of his thighs where he’d forgotten that desk was there. Or at least, he forgot about it until he was lifted up on to it, then he was unable to forget it.

There was the bruise on his elbow where it had knocked over a lamp and the constant bruises on his knees where he spent far too much time on them. 

He was sure there should be one on the back of his head where he’d overestimated how far away the headboard had been but it had yet to show itself. 

There was a new one forming on his shoulder where he’d been pushed against the wall. He couldn’t see it yet but he knew it was inevitable.

Then there were the several he couldn’t even remember getting. They could have been from anything but Dean knew what he’d put his money on. 

And then leaving bruises all together, there were still the faint red lines of where Castiel’s nails had been only hours ago and bite marks from where his teeth had been, one gotten from himbiting down on Dean’s thigh where he’d taken hit on his last hunt. He’d sworn in pain and that only spurred Cas on, making him bite down harder until Dean had to pull him up by his hair. He didn’t dare touch that mark, it had begun to look an angry purple already.

He picked out a few token bruises he’d gotten from hunting, making a show of examining them too because he knew Cas was watching him now.

“Would you like me to heal them for you?” Castiel finally said and Dean shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s no effort.”

“I didn’t think it would be. I just like them how they are.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, a habit that would apparently always stay with him, before a smile pulled at his lips. “I see.”

He put a hand to Dean’s chest anyway and for a second his skin felt like it was on fire. When it stopped, half a dozen of the bruises were gone. “It’s just mine now.” Castiel explained.

“That’s not nearly enough.” Dean muttered and Castiel looked confused.

“You want me to heal more?”

“I want you to make more.” He pushed Castiel back down on the bed, determined to get what he wanted and make a few bruises of his own.


End file.
